Love in mexico
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: Bella is going to mexico to live with alice and rose for the summer. When she meets some one in the woods she never wants to leave. BxE AxJ turns into BxJ and ExA EmxR ALL HUMAN.formerly known as Mrs.Edward Cullen081896
1. The move

Hi everyone this is my first Fanfic Hope you like it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

**I was packing my very small amount of clothes alice is going to freak when she sees this is all I have. I am Isabella swan and I am leaving for Mexico tomorrow to stay with my friends while my parents work things out. My friends are alice and rosealie I can't wait I miss them so much. I zipped up my bag and laid down falling into a dreamless sleep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(airport boarding the plain)**

"**Bye honey." My mom cried as I hugged her .**

"**Bye mom bye dad" I love you I will see you in a few months.**

**I turned and walked out of sight and got on the plane. With my luck I will be stuck next to two old ladies who can't stop talking. I walked down a the rows of seats until I found mine at least I got the window. Maybe I will get lucky and get the row to myself. Nope I got a couple who had to kiss every three second must be newly weds don't get me wrong I and am happy for them I just want that to be. I put in my ear buds and turned on my ipod and to Clair de Lune by Debussy until I fell asleep. Next thing I knew I woke up to the man next to me saying we had to get off. I have never run so fast in my life. Once off the plain I found alice and rose easily they were the only ones screaming 'bella' and jumping. My gosh are they hyper? Got to love them.**

"**Hey guys I missed you" I said as I was pulled out of the air port by alice man she is tiny but very strong.**

"**Hey" they said in unison. We all giggled.**

"**So what are we doing first when we get to your house" I said curiosity takeing over.**

" **Nothing really just got to cook dinner while you unpack and get settled" she said in a sing song voice. The rest of the ride was silent.**

**I gasped when we pulled up to the most perfect house I have ever seen. I will have to go hike in the woods next door tomorrow.**

"**Wow guys you live here". I said still amazed**

"**Yeah don't you love it" they said like it was new.**

"**Of course" I screamed as I took my bags inside.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading my first fanfic every. Please Review. Hope you liked it I will up date tomorrow.**


	2. man in the woods

**Hey everyone, sorry the first chapter looks weird I cant figure out how to make the underline go away if you do please tell me.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and before I knew it I was in the kitchen. Alice was making bacon and eggs rose was probably still sleeping like always.

"Hey al" I said sleepily .

"Hey do you mind waking rose" she said while serving the food. I walked up the stairs to rose's room. I could hear a faint snoring

"Rose wake up" I said lightly shaking her. She didn't even groan I thought she was dead. I stood up and jumped on the bed, nothing That's it I am going to get the ice.

"My gosh a vampire could bite her and she still will not wake up" I said walking back into the kitchen.

Alice just giggled .

"Hey you got any ice" I said.

"Yeah in the freezer to your left." she said with a mouth full of food.

"Thanks" I yelled running up the stairs with two ice cubes.

When I got to roses room I tiptoed to her bed and put and put the ice cubes down her shirt and ran when I got to the kitchen I heard her screaming all the way down the stairs. But when she got there I was already sitting down eating and talking to alice.

"Who did that" she screamed.

"Did what rose" I asked pretending not to know.

"Put ice down my shirt that's what" she fumed her face turning bright red.

"don't know but alice and I were just talking about are new hobbies mine is drawing alices is shopping and yours is still the same sleeping" I said in one breath.

After breakfast I went and changed into a plaid button up shirt, jean shorts and hiking boots.

"Hey guys I am going for a hike in the woods next door k?" I said it like a question.

Yeah but take some lunch water and mace" alice said making her sound like my mother.

"Ok mom" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hiked for an hour or so till I found a fallen tree where I can eat lunch. I pulled my sandwich out of my bag as I sat down . I was almost done with lunch when I saw a man from the corner of my eye. I turned my head and screamed as the guy shushed me.

"Its ok I am not here to hurt you." His voice velvety .

"I was just hiking when I saw you and I have never seen you before." he said curiosity clear in his voice.

"O sorry I am staying with friends for the summer Hi I am bella swan" I said out of breath as I noticed how gorgeous he is he was wearing a fitted white t-shirt and jeans.

"I am Edward cullen" he said as we shook hands I felt a shock go threw my hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

"Hey jasper I am going for a hike tell Emmett I will see him later" I said as I grabbed some lunch and a bottle ok water.

"Ok but you know he is going to be mad"

"I care why."

"just go" he said as I walked out the door.

I was looking for my favorite place to eat it was a fallen tree as soon as I saw it I saw a girl sitting there eating. As I got closer I saw how beautiful she is she looked like a goddess. I looked down a little self-conscious I dusted all the dirt off and walked towards her. As soon as I stepped threw the trees she saw me and screamed. I shushed her.

"Its ok I am not here to hurt you" I said the my curiosity took over.

"I was just hiking when I saw you and I have never seen you before."

"O sorry I am staying with friends for the summer hi I am bella swan" she said wow her voice is like angles singing.

"I am Edward cullen" I said as we shook hands I felt shock going threw our hands. I liked it.

"Do you mind if I eat with you" I asked. I really wanted to get to know her.

"Sure go ahead" she sighed as her phone rang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

A greek god wanted to sit and eat with me?

I sighed when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answerd

"Bella I know you hate them but alice wants to go on a shopping spree and I don't want to go by myself" rose said.

"Ok I am coming." I said as I hung up.

"I am sorry I have to go" I said as I put every thing back in my bag. I started walking away but he grabbed my wrist I turned around.

"I want to talk to you again is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah sure heres my phone you put your number in and I will put mine in yours."

After we exchanged numbers I walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you every one who has read this story remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review**


	3. the mall

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV (after bella left)

Wow I actually got her number and she wants to see me again. I wish I could of talked to her more. Then I got a idea she was going shopping there is only one mall in this part of Mexico. I ran full speed back to my house. I grabbed jasper and Emmett by the arm and dragged them to my Volvo.

"Hey where are we going" japer asked clearly confused.

"My food" Emmett said devastated that his food was gone.

"We are going to the mall." I said with a little to much enthusiasm.

"Your not going to drag us into Hottopic again are because if you are I wail jump out of thus car" jasper warned

"No I met a girl in the woods and she was going to the mall."

"What so special about her."

"When we shook hands I felt a spark and she wasn't wearing a joy buzzer."

"But I don't want to go" emmett whined

"She has friends with her" I persuaded them

"WERE IN" Emmett boomed

"What s her name anyway" emmet asked

"Bella" I said simply

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV(At the mall)

We were walking to the food court as I told them about Edward. Then I heard a velvety voice call my name. I turned around and there he is.

"Who are the three hot guys and which ones can I call dibs on" rose whispered

"The one that called my name is Edward I don't know who they other two are but the big one is staring at you."

"Good because that's the one I wanted tell al that the blond is staring at her be cause she is still scoping out stores" rose said

"Hey al the blond one is staring at you" I said as there eyes met

"Come on" I told them as I started walking towards Edward and they followed.

"Hey Edward this is alice and Rosalie" I said as they ripped there gaze of the other two guys.

"Hi this is Emmett and jasper they we all shook hands. Alice and jasper jumped back when there hands met. Rose and emmett did the same. I they felt the shock to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EmPOV(when he saw rose)

When the three girls turned around my eyes immediately went to the blond. Was she a model ?

When her gaze locked with mine we were alone. I just wanted to run to her.

"Hey which ones bella" I said hoping I could have the blond.

"The one in the middle why" he asked in confuion.

"Because I want the blond."

"I want the one that looks like a pixie" jasper said as the girls came to us.

When I shook hands with Rosalie I jumped back. What was that I thought as I looked at my hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV( seeing alice)

When the three girls turned around I almost drooled over a small pixie looking girl.

"Which one is bella" I hope its not the pixie.

"The one in the middle why" he asked as I sighed in relief

"Because I call the blond" Emmett said

"I call the pixie" I piped in

When I shook hands with heri felt a shook go threw my hand that I have never felt before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"We were just going to the food court want to come" I asked the guys. They nodded there heads. The girls just got salads but the guys got trays full of burgers and frys and ate it all. When we were done. We all grabbed I got Edward, rose got Emmett and, alice got jasper.

"Where do you want to go first" edward asked

"Lets go to hot topic because alice will not let me."

As soon as I started walking I tripped on god knows what I closed my eyes waiting for impact but it didn't come in stead I felt two arms wrap around me. I looked up and was met with piercing green eyes. Me being in his arms felt so right.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" he said as he steadied me on my feet but I didn't want to leave his arms.

"Can I ask you something" he said

"Shoot"

"Do you want to go on a date with me" he asked as I stood shocked a greek god like him want ed to take me on a date.

"Um sure" I said

"Really ?" I asked as I stared at her.

"Yes"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

In my head I was doing my victory saying she said yes she said yes over and over again.

"ok how about this Saturday?" I asked

"sounds good where are we going"

"that's a surprise"

"But I hate surprises" She whined. I shook my head.

"Fine what should I wear" she asked.

"A dress" I said simply

"I don't own a dress" she said

"Then call alice to help you pick out a dress" I said I have a felling alice is the one that forced them to go shopping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV)

After the guys left I found out we are all going to need dresses for Saturday night I got a ice blue strapless dress is was puffy at the bottom like a dress for a princess and had sparkly beading, Alice got a black dress that tied around her neck. Rose got a strapless red dress with diamonds around bodice.**(Dresses on profile) Next we got shoes. I bought a pair of silver 4 ½ inch heels (alice forced me to get). Alice got black 4 ½ inch heels the heels look gold and had a small bow on top. Rosalie's was black the heel was 4 ¾ inches and was encrusted around the ankle.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading and leaving reviews I thought the story was going to stink.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. panic attack

**Hey everyone I am sorry I haven't updated lately I have had a severe case of writers block.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

It is now Friday and my date with Edward is tomorrow. Lets just say I am a little nervous …OK I am

completely freaking out and I don't think I can do this. _Shut up bella he is a greek god of course you can _

_do this. I THINK. _Ok maybe seeing him will help so I decided to call him and tell him to meet me at the

Tree. He answered his phone on the third ring like he had been waiting for me to call.

"Hey, Bella." He sounded nearly over excited. _Did he like me like I like him. Wow I like Edward Cullen._

_I mean I knew I liked him I just never really thought about it._

"Hi meet me at the tree in 10" I didn't even say it as a question I already knew the answer.

"OK but, I'll be there in 5." Ok that conversation was weird and eye opening. I quickly ran down the

stairs and was met by Alice holding my backpack.

"I already knew you would be going soon when I heard you breathing with a paper bag now take a deep

breath and let it out." I did so before alice asked.

" Now, are you feeling better?" she asked in a weirdly calm voice.

"No, I got to go bye." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran full speed to the now worn trail I had made.

We met at our tree normally once a day since I got here. Ounce I reached the tree I saw Edward looking

up at the sunset.

"It's beautiful." I said as I sat down next to him.

"I used to think so… then I met you an d nothing is as beautiful as you." I just blushed and looked away.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"sure."

"um… why did you ask me on a date? I mean look at you you're a greek god and then look at me I am just

plain jane. You could have any girl you wanted, so why did you ask me?"

"Bella, you really don't see the way every guy who looks at you do you? Emmett and jasper had to hold me

from killing every guy there. As for being able to get any girl I want… the only girl I want is you." His

face went from happy to anger to complete honesty as he spoke.

"Well better go I have to get my 'beauty sleep as alice calls is before alice comes and drags me by my hair." I sighed.

"Ya I got to go to I will pick you up at 7 tomorrow tonight and the same goes for jasper and Emmett and

rose." With that we turned and left.

* * *

**Bye everyone hope you liked it. Panice **


	5. wow

**Hey everyone if you have any ideas for this story let me know and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

"Ow alice jeez not so hard." It is now 12:00 and our dates would be here at 7:00 so why are we

getting ready so early? Because the evil pixie said so and trust me you do not want to meet the

rath of the pixie.

"Well then stop moving before your hair gets pulled out." I could hear her saying quielty. "

head."

"I heared that." i said in a bored tone.

"What?" The innosence **(NOT SURE IF THATS HOW YOU SPELL IT.)** in her voice nearly made

me beleive her.

"Whatever." I said as she continued tuging on my hair. Then rose came in to do my makeup. after

an an hour and a half i was ready. While alice and rose were getting ready i paced alices room.

_Why was i so nervous? Mabey because your falling for a guy you haven't even had a date with. All i _

_know is someting about pulls me closer and closer to giving him my heart._

By 6:45 everyone was ready i still don't know where the time went. I never knew that getting ready

for a date would take so long. 7:00 on the dot we heard a knock on the door and we had a fight of

who would get the door and of course i lost like allways. When i opened the door i heard three loud

gasps.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I have been pacing my room all day trying to decide when i could start getting ready with out

looking like a girl. At 6:00 i gave up i had to do something me nerves are driving me crazy. As i was

getting ready i began to feel like i was going to be sick. _I don't think i can do this. Come on she is _

_the most beautiful and amazing girl you have ever met. _My brain is write i can do this. I dressed in

my tux in a daze. Then i realized emmett and jasper hadn't gotten ready let and it was 6:30. I ran to

the living room to see a pacing emmett and a bouncing jasper both already in tuxs.

"When did you guys get ready?" I asked.

"Two hours ago." They both said and i groaned._ I wate for all this time for nothing?_

"We've been waiting for you." Emmett said.

"Ok lets go." I told them as i grabbed my keys and they grabbed theirs. when we reached their

house we knocked and heard what sounded like arguing, but i wasn't sure. When the door opened i

saw an angel standing there and gasped i mean i knew she was beautiful, but wow. I'm pretty sure i

started drooling.

"Hi, alice and rose will be down in a minute." she said and emmett and jasper just nodded and

walked in leaving me standing there ogling.

"Hi edward." Bella said as she kissed my cheek. _SHE KISSED ME!!!!! TIME TO DO MY HAPPY _

_DANCE!!! _My minny me in my mind started dancing.

"Wow." I said watching her blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Then we noticed we were blocking the door and no one could get

by and they were ready to leave. This is going to be the best night ever.

* * *

**i need some ideas for the date for each couple if you have some please tell me. REVIEW!!!!**


	6. I can't dance

**Hey everyone does anyone have ideas for my storys I could use them so feel free to share!!!!! Well hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Alice, Rose, and I were all blindfolded so it would be a surprise. I felt the car stop could hear loud

music. Oh no i can't dance and when i say i cant dance i mean i can't dance. Last time i danced i

put some one in a coma for two days lets just say i never danced again after that. The next thing i

knew my door was being opened and i was being helped out of the car.

"You look scared." I heard edward say.

"That's because i am." My voice was shaking slightly.

"Why?" He asked chuckling. Why is this funny.

"I can't dance." I said quietly afraid he would laugh at me."

"You can't be that bad." He said. Just wait...

"I put someone in a coma." I told him.

"Its all in the leading trust me i had to teach emmett the hard way through broken bones and

stitches." I felt him shudder beside me.

"I put a man in a coma."

"Emmett did too that is why i was teaching him how to dance."

**(EPOV)**

I remember the pain like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_"Emmett it is left right left right turn dip." That is what the fiftheenth time he has stepped on my feet _

_and 29th time he dopped me durind the dip. After a while my foot went numb._

_"OK!!! Its hard i need a brake." He whined._

_"Emmett you just got up 5 minutes ago."_

_"I know that's 5 minutes too long."He told me like it was a well known fact._

_~End flasback~_

**(BPOV)**

We walked in to the ball and the torture began. I guess it is in the leading because i looked

graceful well thats a first. At least i'm with edward he would make dieing better.

* * *

**sorry it is so short i need ideas people so if you have any please tell me.**


	7. How did he find me ?

**Hey everyone the idea for this chapter came from angelbaby468 but i added some changes keep them coming mot only this story but the others too.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

**Me and Edward were still dancing when mid turn I saw the most horrible sight ever. How did he find me? **

**Edward must have felt me stiffen up because he pulled me as close as possible and I hid my face in his **

**shoulder.**

"**Bella what's wrong?" He asked.**

"**That guy over there by the punch bowl he is my ex boyfriend." I told not telling him why he scared me so much.**

"**Soooo why are you hiding." He asked chuckling slightly.**

"**Edward promise me you won't kill him…. The reason I came here was not just to see rose and ali I came **

**to escape him." I told Edward.**

"**What did he do?" The friendly note in Edwards voice was gone.**

"**H-he raped me." I whisperd. Be fore I knew what was happening Edward was pulling me, Emmett, **

**Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie to the side.**

"**Emmett, Jasper looks like we have a job to do." He told them. "The guy by the punch bowl needs to die."**

"**What did he do ?" Emmett asked giving Mike the once over.**

"**He raped my Bella that is why she came here."**

"**He is here?" Rose and Alice asked. **

**I didn't have a chance to give a reply they had already pulling him outside.**

"**What the hell do you think your doing." I heard mike say. When I walked out an evil grin spread across **

**his face.**

"**I are about to kill you, you mother f*****." Edward said together.**

"**O yeah, You and what army?"**

"**That would be us." Emmett grinned evilly. **

"**I know that b**** told you what I did but come on look at her she isn't worth any thing I am telling you **

**it is not like anybody will love her any way." Mike said glaring at me.**

**Edward pushed him up against the wall with a new found fury Emmett and jasper walked up behind **

**Edward. Alice and rose behind them. Edward punched mike in the face.**

"**She is worth everything in the world and Some one does love her." Edward crouched down and pulled **

**mike up by his collar. "Me!" He yelled before punching him again in the face.**

"**And me!" Yelled Emmett kicking him so hard I heard a crack. There goes mike rib.**

"**And me!" Yelled jasper cracking another rib.**

"**And me!" Alice and rose screamed together. Rose and Alice took their stiletto heels of and hit mike in **

**the stomach with the sharp heels.**

"**Guys Stop!" I yelled. "I know a judge we can take him to court I know a judge lets call the police and you **

**can legally get you revenge." They all stopped and Alice pulled out her cell. The police were there and **

**gone in a matter of seconds taking mike with them. I lost it I fell to the ground crying and **

**shaking. Everything went black.**


	8. NO!

**Sorry to all the people who have been waiting for me to update! If you have any ideas for this story or my other one please tell me. Story of my life is up for the taking just tell me if you want it!**

**BPOV**

I awoke to bright light and an annoying beeping sound. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't do it. I felt something wet on my hand and heard people crying. I could also feel someone holding my hand so I tried to squeeze their hand and that I could do. I heard him say to the other people I had moved. My eyes finally opened with the sound of his voice.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Bella, what happened I turned around from watching mike get taken away and you were lying on the ground." He seemed more worried than I thought he would be.

"I don't know everything just went black. Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital the doctors think you went into shock because of seeing mike and that when you knew he was gone and you were safe again you were so overwhelmed you passed out." Emmett explained I hadn't noticed anyone else was here until now.

Turning back to Edward I asked." How long have I been here?"

"About a day and a half the doctors said we can take you home when you are ready."

"I am ready now." I got out of bed and noticed I was in pajamas. "Thanks Alice." I said knowing she would never let me wear a hospital gown.

"Your welcome. By the way we go to court tomorrow." She said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I don't think I can do it I can't see him again." I shuddered. Edward pulled me into his arms and whispered soothing words in my ear. I can do this I have to.

"Can we please go home?" I said I went to get my stuff but I found it already packed and waiting by the door. I turned toward Alice knowing she had done this.

"I packed them last night, I had a feeling." She said shrugging I knew there was a reason I loved her.

"Bella" Edward said once we were in the car on our way home.

"Huh?" I said drowsily.

"I have a surprise for you set up tonight if you are up for it." He said quietly why does he seem so shy.

"Edward never be afraid to ask me out I will always say yes, so where are we going." I tried to sneak the question in so he would let it slip and tell me the surprise.

"well first we are going-"He stopped realizing what he was about to say. "You nearly got me but I am not telling the only thing you are going to find out is that I told Alice that she could play Bella Barbie tonight and tonight only." We laughed until I realized we were at Alice and Rosalie's house and Alice was coming toward me with a smirk on her face.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" I yelled at Edward.

"Sorry! Your forgetting I gave her my permission." He said grinning from ear to ear.

My jaw fell open at his words. "How dare you!" I slapped his arm as hard as I could but he just laughed dang you weakness!

I quickly grabbed hold of the seat I was not going down without a fight. She opened the door and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Bella lets go." She didn't full me with that innocent tone anymore.

"NO! You can't make me!" I kept holding the seat not budging. She grabbed my feet and pulled them out of the car pulling as hard as she could.

"You will never take me alive!" I yelled.

"Fine!" She yelled and stormed toward the house. The farther she got the more relaxed I was.

"I turned toward a laughing Edward. I laughed too.

"Bye Edward I will see you later."

"Bye." He said leaning toward me. He kissed me once and I lost my self but before I could kiss him again I was going through the air. I started screaming as I hit Emmett shoulder.

"Sorry Bells you can kiss Edward later." He said as he started to run.

"Emmett if you fart I swear you are going to die!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The only response I got was his loud booming laughter. I was carried up the stairs to Alice's room where I saw her and Rosalie with evil grins on there faces. Rose was holding a huge make up kit with over 70 colors of eye shadow and stuff that I couldn't even name. Alice was holding a flat iron.

"NO!" I yelled this is my worst nightmare come true.

**BPOV (3hours later)**

"**Ok Edward will be here in dive minutes and you still have to change!" Alice screamed.**

"**What do I wear?" I asked knowing she already knew.**

"**I went and bought you this." She said bringing out a beautiful midnight blue dress with silver heels.**

"**Wow Alice I love the dress but I will trip in those heels" I said.**

"**I know that s the point cause Edward will catch you therefore he won't want to let you go." She said smiling, well she did have a point I grabbed the dress and heels I ran to the bathroom where she hardcover the mirror so I couldn't see myself. After I changed I opened the door and saw Alice standing there with a full length mirror. When I saw my reflection I was amazed by what the little pixie had done to me. I was surprised it was even me. Second later the doorbell rang and I heard Emmett and jasper fighting to open the door. I heard the door open and closed I counted to ten like Alice had taught me and began walking down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw Edward in tux and midnight blue tie I knew Alice planned that and I would have to thank her later.**

"**Ready?" Edward asked after he had picked his jaw up off the floor. I nodded and we were off to whatever surprise he had planned.**

**The next thing I knew we were at the beach. It didn't look the way it normally did. There was nobody their but Edward and I we walked down a small wood path until we reached a gazebo that I knew wasn't supposed to be there. Then I notice a man with a violin in his hand.**

"**We never got to finish our dance at the ball so I am bringing the ball to you." I heard Edward say his voice was shaking.**

"**Thank you!" I said as I began to tear up it was then that I realized I loved him. The man began to play and Edward pulled me close we swayed slowly until Edward gave the man a hidden dismissal. I was surprised when he pulled away. He slowly knelt down on one knee. I gasped realizing what he was doing as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.**

"**Bella, I know that we haven't known each other very long but when you were in the hospital and the whole incident with mike made me realize how much I love you. I can't live without you. So, Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. I will never give up!

**Hey everyone thanks for your reviews it really encouraged me to update today and not in a week but I will be updating more now because it is about to be summer and I will be out of school YAY!**

**BPOV**

"Yes! Edward I will marry you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I can't believe this is happening!

I pulled a shocked Edward up off his knee and kissed him.

"This was my mothers ring and I didn't have time to have it fitted." He said as he slipped the beautiful yet simple ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit and I could see the tears of joy in Edwards eyes.

"Wow Edward it is simple yet very me." I smiled happily Edward picked me up and ran to the nearest person at a donut shop a block away. The whole time he did so he was screaming SHE SAID YES! When we got back to the gazebo on the beach. I noticed two more people swaying to the music of the man again. When they turned around I could see their faces plain as day.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" I immediately Kicked off my shoes and ran to hug them.

"You didn't think Edward would marry you without asking us first now did you?" My dad asked with a huge smile on his face. I turned and ran back into Edwards arms.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly.

"I love you." He said. "I thought it would help if you had family here for the trial and Alice told me your dad wanted a little piece of mike for himself and how could I deny that to my soon to be father in law?" Edward said happily. Next I ran to my dad and through my arms around his neck.

"Thank you! Daddy you didn't hurt my Edward too much did you?"

"Me never! You can be sure I am going to give mike more than a stern talking to tomorrow." His face went red with fury.

"I will be right along with you Mr. Swan. Nobody hurts my Bella and gets away with it." Edward and my dad sat down on the stairs of the gazebo to talk about plans for mike.

"Can you believe it mom I am getting married to the most wonderful man in the world beside you dad!" My dad grunted to acknowledge that I had talked to him.

"No it seams like only yesterday you were learning to ride your bike!" The tears were running down her face like a river. "Now! Let me see the ring he got you!"

"It was his mothers and it is a perfect plan not one thing had to be done to it!" I said as my mom examined the ring on my finger.

"Well that is certainly special I know when you r dad gave me his mothers ring we had to have it down sized two sizes. It hurt him a lot to change one thing about it but he loved me!"

"Hey what are we waiting for lets dance! Wow I never thought I would ever say that!" I said as I pulled Edward and my dad up. I pushed my dad toward my mom I wasn't ready to let Edward go yet! We danced until is was passed midnight.

"Come on you need your sleep. The trial is tomorrow and I think you are going to need all the strength you can." Edward said. We said our goodbyes and started the shirt drive home.

**Next morning**

I woke up to find Edwards moms ring on my hand. I guess it wasn't a dream. When I got down stairs I found a crying Alice and a pacing Edward. Emmett and jasper sat as still as concrete rose was biting her nails something she would never do to herself unless something horribly wrong had happened.

"What is wrong?" I asked as every pain stricken face turned toward me my parents walked over to me from where they had been standing by the door.

"Bella I think you need to sit down." They said I sat down on the couch and Edward immediately sat beside me and pulled me into his lap. Something was seriously wrong. I played with my ring subconsciously.

"Please somebody tell me what is going on." I said my fear growing with every second that passed by.

"Bella, Mike escaped from jail yesterday night. The police found a note in his cell they brought it by wile you were sleeping. Would you like to read it or do you want me to read it to you?" Said Edward. No! No! Why is this happening can I not just have a happy life with my friends and family?

"I would like to read it." I said holding out a shaking hand. In Mikes bad hand writing the note said:

_Watch out Bella! I am not above killing everyone of your little friends! Tell your little fiancé that he will be first because I know he will be the first to try to defend you. You didn't think I would find out about him did you well I have my ways. Just like the fact that I some how knew you be in Mexico. You will never get away from me Bella I will never give up!_


	10. operation get out of mexico

**Hey everyone hope you like the new chapter and don't forget I am open to all ideas for any of my stories.**

**(BPOV)**

"I have to get out of Mexico now! It is not just him" I yelled as I ran toward the stairs.

"Bella, how do you know the police said he was the only person who escaped?" Edward said as they ran after me.

"Mike is not the brightest crayon in the box he had to have help from the outside he never could have figured out an escape without help." I told them as I packed I threw everything I touched into my duffel bag.

"We are going with you." They said I could tell by their tone that no amount of arguing would change their minds so I just nodded. Alice and rose packed much the same way as I did. After we had all packed we went to the guys' house we left there in ten minutes.

"Guys go to the mall I have an idea." When we got there we ran into the mall getting weird looks from the people we passed. Each of the girls got three wigs none of which were the same color or shade as our normal hair. As we got back in the car Alice pulled out her makeup bag.

"Edward, say bye to the Bella you see now because she is going to look completely different in twenty minutes." With that she began her work. Twenty minutes later on the dot I was a red head with freckles. Suddenly we came to a stop on the side of the road.

"What have you done to Bella boo!" Emmett yelled somehow he got a flash light and was shining it in my face like an interrogator.

"Emmett she is in here I said pointing at myself."

"You ate here didn't you? I will kill you! Bella boo can you hear me? Stick in there we can get you out don't worry!" I took off my wig to show him that it was still me.

"Hey Bella why didn't you tell me you were wearing a wig?"

"I did Emmett!" I yelled in frustration.

"O, sorry I get a little paranoid when it comes to my little sis" He said flashing his dimpled grin at me in the mirror as he began driving again.

As I was about to comment that little Alice said in a worried tone, "Guys were being followed." Sure enough there was a car behind us with tinted windows. I could make out the outline of a women in the drivers seat.

"Emmett step on it! We have to lose them if Mike finds me again he will kill you guys then me!" I yelled urgently. He instantly accelerated to at least 100miles per hour he made random and quick turns yet we still didn't lose them.

"Emmett when did you learn to drive like this?" I yelled as Alice, Rose, and I were thrown across the back seat as he turned.

"right now lets hope I am a quick learner!" At that everyone looked at each other and screamed as loud as we could. Soon we were out of town and there was a forest on either side of the road. Before I knew it the jeep was in four wheel drive and we were speeding threw the forest.

"That little bitty car doesn't have four wheel drive! They can't follow us now! Ha ha suckers!" Emmett boomed.

"I sure hope your right Emmett, but where are we gonna go when we get to the airport?"

"Italy!" The guys yelled together

"Why Italy?"

"My father Carlisle lived in Italy for a while with a group of people called the Volturi I can't tell you much about them because you would think I was crazy so for now all you need to know is that Mike will never stand a chance against them." Edward said grinning like a mad man.

**I hope you liked the new chapter I am open to ideas if anyone has any!**


	11. run like the wind bullseye!

**Hey everyone I hope you like the new chapter and if you have any ideas please tell me.**

**Bpov**

"Run like the wind Bullseye!" Emmett yelled at a deer as ran out of the way of jeep as we sped through the woods.

"Em I hate to break it to you but that was a dear," I told him gently knowing he hates to be wrong.

"So your point is?" He asked completely clueless that Bullseye is a deer.

"Emmett Bullseye isn't a dear it is a horse." I told him as I choked back my laughter.

"That's why I can never catch one, I always wondered how Woody managed to catch one and put a saddle on it. I can never get close enough to even touch it."

"Emmett you know they aren't real right?"

"What do you mean they aren't real that is like saying Santa Claus and the Easter bunny aren't real silly Bella." Since I didn't want to crush Emmett's heart I didn't correct him. The rest of the ride to the airport was silent eventually we had to move back on to the road there was no black car in sight. All of us sighed in relief except Emmett of course he grumbled to about how he was looking forward to a fight.

"Dang it I have been playing a lot of grand theft auto just in case I was ever followed an I learned a lot of thing like how to run someone off a rode and pop their tire I really wanted to show off." He wined. All of us just laughed at how childish he sounded. As we walked into the air port I stopped to get in line at the ticket desk but everyone else kept walking.

"Hey don't we need to get tickets!" I yelled as I ran after them to catch up.

"Nope the Volturi sent a private jet when they heard that we were coming." Edward said as he grabbed my hand so that I didn't fall over since we were walking so quickly.

"Where exactly in Italy do they live?" I asked curiously as we walked toward a very large jet.

"Volturra **(I am not sure if that is how you spell it please correct me if it isn't)"**

"Is it named after them or are they named after it?"

"It was named after them." By now we were all seated in the jet. Wow these volturi people must be really powerful I will have to remember not to get on their bad side I hope they like me. I thought to my self as the plane took off and I fell asleep from the exhaustion of the day. For now I was safe I think.

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I always appreciate ideas for my stories so don't be afraid to tell me.**


	12. SHES ALIVE !

**Hey everyone I am sorry about how short the last chapter was I hope this one is better if you have any ideas tell me.**

**(Bpov)**

"Wake up Bella we are here." Edward shook me gently. I slowly sat up and stretched.

"She's alive!" Emmett yelled like the mad doctor in bad horror movie. He even gave a really good evil laugh but it was cut short as rose slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey she knows I was just kidding!" He mumbled as he picked up the bags "Jeez can't take a joke." He said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Rose yelled Emmett instantly coward away from her and ran behind Edward screaming

"Save me Eddie she scary you can almost see horns." As Emmett stuck a hand past Edward to point at Rosalie and she slapped it away from her.

"Ow see Eddie kiss it and make it better." He said sticking his hand in Edwards face.

"No Emmett jeez get away from me!"

"Bella Edward is being mean to me." He pretended to cry on Bella's shoulder.

"Bad Edward be nice to him." Bella yelled slapping Edward on the back of the head.

"But-"

"No buts!" Bella yelled as she turned and gave Emmett a hug. Emmett stuck his tongue out at Edward over Bella's shoulder.

"Ok lets go!" They are expecting us some time today." Edward sighed as we got off the plane we saw a limo with a guy holding a sign that said _'Cullens'_ on it. Edward nodded to him and he held the door open for us. The first thing that I noticed was the extremely tinted windows it was like they were trying to block out the light. If I didn't know any better I would say that they were vampires. I laughed at my own crazy mind.

"What is so funny Bells?" Emmett asked.

"O nothing I just thought that the windows were so dark that if I didn't know better I would say that the Volturi were vampires." Saying it out loud made me laugh even harder.

"Yea." Alice said as they all laughed nervously. I just shrugged it off as them being tired.

"Hey Emmett can you pass me a coke?" I asked.

"Sure." He through it at me but Edward caught it right before it hit me in the face.

"Thanks." As I drank my coke I looked out the window and watched italy go by I tried to ignore the nervous glances the others were giving each other. I wonder what their problem is. What am I missing?

**Hey I hope you like the new chapter.**


	13. We are

**Hey everyone I hope you like the new chapter!**

**(BPOV)**

I was still pondering that thought when we pulled up to a huge castle looking mansion wow the volturi must have a lot of money. As I stared in aw at the huge building I didn't notice the sky suddenly turn dark right before the Cullen's got out of the limo and the doors were thrown open. Edward came up to me and put his arm around my waste.

"Ah finally my old friends the Cullen's have arrived." Said a man with long brown hair as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hi Aro" Edward said as we walked in side.

"You must be Bella I assure you that this mike person will never lay a hand on you I am surprised to see that you have red hair it reminds me of an old friend Victoria." Aro said to me smiling.

"O sorry this isn't my real hair," I said as I pulled the wig off and wiped my make up off "we figured I should wear a disguise so mike won't notice me.

"Oh my Edward I must agree she is just as beautiful as you said she would be." As Aro said that Emmett ran past us yelling 'Demitri!' I saw him do a weird half hug. I heard Aro sigh mumbling something about how some things never change. I had to giggle slightly. "Ah hello jasper is this Alice?"

"Hi Aro and yes this is Alice." Jasper smiled widely as he looked down at her.

"It is very nice to meet you Alice," I noticed he wouldn't make contact with anyone "That means you must be Rosalie."

"Yes and sorry about Emmett he had a lot of soda in the way here."

"No problem he is like this every time he comes The soda has already been locked up." As Aro said this we heard Emmett yelling NO! like a baby.

"Sorry Emmett but we can't have a repeat of last time we just had a new window put in."

"Now does Ms. Swan no what we are? Edward"

"Um no I was planning on you telling her."

'Ok Bella there is something you must no about us but you have to go into it with an open mind ok?"

"Yeah ok I have an open mind."

"Well we are not exactly human like you and Edward we are…"

**Hey everyone sorry this chapter was so short but I hope you liked it.**


	14. Go Bella

**Hey everyone I hope you like the new chapter and don't forget to check out my other stories I am planning on updating them soon!**

**(BPOV)**

"Wait don't tell your vampires!" I said proudly.

"How did you know that Bella?" Aro asked.

"Woo I was right go Bella go Bella uh huh Go Bella," I said while doing a happy dance "Limo windows and one of my best friends was werewolf when I was younger." Suddenly I started screaming but it was broken off by laughter.

"Bella what is wrong with you?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room.

"He he you gave me soda! Bad idea!" I yelled.

"Oh this will be so much fun!" Emmett yelled.

"Anyway what were you saying Aro?" I asked.

"Well 1st of all it is amazing that you know a werewolf and second I was going to tell you that the Cullen's are vampires to, but we met someone who could make us appear human. Okay Edward Emmett Jasper you guys can be your true selves now." I watched as Edward's eyes turned from green to topaz and his hand became cold as it grabbed mine.

"You're beautiful!" I gasped.

"No I am not I hate being like this I hate not being able be myself."

"Edward you are always allowed to join the guard and I know you said you had to wait until you found your mate but judging by the ring on Bella finger it looks like you already have and it would be a good idea to change Bella in case Mike finds her."

"Oh Edward can I please I want to live with you forever!"

"Ok but who will do it?"

"I will." We heard a voice come form behind us and Edward whirled around so fast his body was blur.

"Dad!" Edward yelled and embraced a blonde man that was standing in the door way then hugged the woman standing beside him I'm guessing that was his mom.

"You must be Bella i'm Carlisle welcome to the family." I gave them both a hug and I learned that the women's name was Esme.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Ok Carlisle let Bella pick a guest room and you can change as soon as your ready Rosalie and Alice have in formed me that they would like to be changed as well."

"Ok." I quickly picked a guest room that was twice the size as the one I had at home. I was painted a lavender color that went perfectly with the black sheets on the bed.

"Ok Bella lie down on the bed and tell me when you are ready." Carlisle said as he pulled a chair to the side of the bed.

As soon as I was settled on the bed I said "Ok I am ready."

"Ok see you in three days Bella." As soon as he said that I felt like my shoulder was on fire I started screaming as the fire over took my whole body.

**Hope you liked the new chapter!**


	15. They ran off

**Sorry I haven't been updating I have had a lot of stuff going on. : ( Anyway here is the new chapters hope you like it.**

BPOV

I woke up to the feeling of someone's hand in mine and the sound of dry sobbing. I looked over to see that it wasn't Edward it was jasper.

"Jasper?" his head popped up at the sound of my voice.

"Bella? Oh, Bella you won't believe this."

"What?" I asked timidly.

"Alice went through the change faster than you. Her and Edward apparently realized their love for each other and r-ran off together." He said his voice breaking as he began to sob harder never shedding a tears.

"It's ok jasper, We are going to get through this together ok?"

"Ok, Bella, but I thought you loved him."

"I did but I noticed their stolen glances in the limo. Do you want to know a secret jasper?" He nodded.

"I have had a little crush on you a while now… Ok it wasn't little but I didn't know if you felt the same and I was so shy. I know it's stupid for me to think that you could possibly like me back I'm just a plain Jane who has been beaten and raped. No one like you could like me I'm ruined. I'm just a piece of garb-" I was cut off by jaspers lips on mine. This isn't happening I'm dreaming. I kissed him back even if I was dreaming I might as well enjoy it.

"Don't ever say that Bella don't even think it. I have liked you too ever since I saw you I the mall I have liked you. I wouldn't be surprised if it was love at first sight. I wish I wouldn't have waited so long but I just figured that I didn't deserve you especially with my background."

"What do you mean jasper I mean I don't want to push you into telling me but what is your background?" I asked. Jasper stepped back and took off hiws shirt revealing his scared skin, each scar was the shape of a crescent moon. It was beautiful.

After jasper had told me his story I realized just how much he meant to me and how good of a match we were. Both broken and both with a past. Both of us needed someone to build us back up, we needed each other. I looked at Jasper who was hanging his head in shame.

"Japer, look at me don't be ashamed. I don't care what your past is I want to help you to begin forgiving yourself and you can help me." He looked at me with so much hope and love in his eyes. I know we were moving on fast but it was like we were on a train that we couldn't slow down, one that we couldn't bring ourselves to fight against. It was fate. I kissed jasper with all the love i held for him . He kissed me back with an equal amount if love and passion. As we broke apart a huge smile spread across our faces.

"You truly are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He said as I shook my head.

"Bella have you seen yourself in the mirror." I shook my head negatively again. I wonder what the change had made me look like. Jasper puller me to the full length mirror. I was stunned by what I saw. I saw a beautiful girl that could give Rosalie a run for her money. She was leaning back against a still shirtless jasper.

"Is that me?" I asked as I touched my cheek.

"Yes darling that is you. Wait don't you feel the burning in the back of your throat and the thirst?"

"Not really it just feels kind of itchy."

"That's strange you should want to go drink everyone in Italy. You really are the most amazing person ever and your all mine and no one else can have you."

"And you are all mine." We kissed again. Then we heard two loud growls from outside the window.

"Get your disgusting lips off _my _bella."

"Get you lips off _my _jasperBi***."

"She is mine now, and I am hers." Edward lunged at Jasper as Alice lunged at me. Neither one of us could get the upper hand since we were both newborns. Suddenly Alice was pulled to the other side of the room by Rosalie. As Emmett did the same to Edward.

"What is going on in here?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper was kissing _my _Bella."

"I'm not _your _Bella anymore I am jaspers. You lost me when you cheated on me with Alice. I don't love you anymore. Did you think he wouldn't tell me?" I watched as Edwards anger faded. Jasper pulled me into his arms.

"I expect you both to be gone when we get back." Jasper said his voice was calm as usual.

We jumped out of the window and ran for the forest.

"Ready for your first hunt darlin?" He let his accent slip through it made my legs go to jello.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
